


Rozgrywki

by Ariana (Ariana_El)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Season 3
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1921464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_El/pseuds/Ariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krótkie spojrzenie na Mycrofta po obejrzeniu "The empty hearse".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rozgrywki

**Rozgrywki**

                Mycroft triumfował. Rzadko kiedy pozwalał sobie na takie, tfu, emocje, ale widok brata w takiej a nie innej sytuacji budził pewną satysfakcję. Przez dwa lata mały Sherly usiłował mu udowodnić, że jest duży i potrafi sobie poradzić w wielkim, złym i mrocznym świecie. Uganiał się za siatką Moriarty'ego, co jakiś czas enigmatycznie podając kolejne miejsca, w których tajne służby mogły zdjąć przestępców. Ani razu przez ten czas nie raczył skontaktować się bezpośrednio z Mycroftem, wszystkie informacje przekazywał przez Antheę. Był jak duży i samodzielny sześciolatek wypuszczony na pierwszą samotną wyprawę do sklepiku na rogu.

                Aż do czasu serbskiej siatki. Zamiast, jak dotąd, drażnić pojedyncze osy, mały Sherlock zrzucił sobie na głowę całe gniazdo. I udowodnił to, na co Mycroft czekał przez te dwa lata - że prędzej czy później zadanie go przerośnie i potrzeba będzie starszego brata, by wyprostować sytuację.

                Nie, starszy Holmes nie zamierzał ryzykować życiem Sherlocka. Owszem, nauka serbskiego zabrała mu przyjemność spędzenia wieczoru w Klubie Diogenesa, a infiltracja serbskiej siatki wymagała, o zgrozo, kontaktu z nieokrzesańcami, ale te trzy dni były warte późniejszej satysfakcji z ocalenia bratu życia. Trzy dni, odkąd Sherlocka złapano i przetrzymywano w obskurnej celi. Trzy dni.

Niech się braciszek czegoś nauczy, trzy dekady minęły, odkąd dostał w domu porządne lanie. Niech w końcu doceni pomoc starszego brata.

                Triumf był krótki. Owszem, blade oczy braciszka rozświetliły się radością na wzmiankę o powrocie do Londynu, ale na pewno nie na widok Mycrofta. Przez słodycz zwycięstwa zaczęły przebijać się pierwsze nuty goryczy porażki. Nawet ledwie odpięty z kajdan i pobity, Sherloczek usiłował trzymać fason, a już przyjęcie oferowanej przecież przez Mycrofta pomocnej dłoni uznałby chyba za plamę na honorze. Nie było w nim krzty wdzięczności.

                Mycroft powoli zaczynał dostrzegać, że to, co miało Sherlocka zmiękczyć i zmusić do położenia uszu po sobie, w rezultacie pozwoliło mu zadrzeć wyżej nosa. A wszystko to, co on uznawał za słabości, błahostki niewarte uwagi, mały Sherly wykorzystał jako źródło siły. O tym jednak Mycroft przekonał się dopiero później, w Londynie.

                Nie było żadną niespodzianką to, że istniały rzeczy ważne i ważniejsze. Ale podczas gdy Mycroft streszczał wieści z Londynu i powody, dla których zmusił się do niewygód pracy w terenie, Sherlock miał czelność pytać o Johna. Cały sztywny jak świeżo wykrochmalona koszula, którą wkładał, bardziej zajęty był wąsami doktora niż perspektywą ataku terrorystów na stolicę. Maly Sherly i jego obsesje, John, John, John.

                Niemniej jednak pewne osoby zażądały udziału Sherlocka Holmesa w sprawie, więc chcąc nie chcąc Mycroft podjął grę. A Sherlock uderzył i to trafniej, niż się zapewne spodziewał. Najwyraźniej w euforii po spotkaniu z, pff, przyjaciółmi, poczuł się zbyt pewnie.  Sentymentalny idiota, przekonany o swojej przewadze. Bo jak inaczej wyjaśnić tę nagłą bezczelność?

                A jednak paroma zdaniami sprawił, że Mycroft popełnił błąd i zaczął się wycofywać, stracił protekcjonalną przewagę, jaką zawsze miał nad braciszkiem. Być może, po raz pierwszy w życiu, nawet nie zauważył, kiedy zaczął przegrywać _Sherlim._ I bynajmniej nie chodziło tu o tę idiotyczną grę, w którą braciszek uparł się grać. Mycroft przegrał we własnej rozgrywce, pokonany tępym narzędziem.


End file.
